


Balvenie 17yr Peated Cask

by Ishxallxgood



Series: We Keep this Love in a Photograph [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bev and Will can hold their liquor, Drunk Hannibal, Drunk Zeller, Drunk idiots, Hannibal Loves Will, Holiday after party, M/M, Pre-Relationship, They are more or less sober, Will Loves Hannibal, everyone is drunk, gratuitous mentions of mongoose, season 1?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Prequel toPhotographaka the fic where Bev takes the picture.Hannibal invites the team over to his house after the BAU Holiday party, mostly as a ruse to get Will to come over.  Five minutes of time explored through four different POV's.





	Balvenie 17yr Peated Cask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/gifts).



> This thing is basically everyone enjoying a glass of Scotch. Balvenie 17yr Peated Cask to be exact. xD

Will chuckled softly to himself as he pulled another decanter off the bar. Pouring out the glasses, he wondered how many more bottles he could get away with. At some point he would simply be taking advantage of Hannibal’s hospitality. Then again, the man _had_ insisted they all return to his place for the after party. So if Will and the team cleared his bar of every decanter resting on top, that was on him. Besides, it wasn't like the man wasn't drinking with them.

“Will.” Hannibal said breathily as he approached. Taking a glass from his hand, he draped an arm around Will's shoulders. “This, is a wonderful choice. Balvenie. Seventeen years, peated cask. You will find that the peat is in the finish. Much more subtle than a traditional Islay.”

Will took a sip and instantly regretted pouring the whiskey for everyone. This was an intimate whiskey. For quiet nights by the fire. After an evening of quiet conversations and dinner. This was not something he wanted to share with everyone.  With people who wouldn't be able to properly enjoy it. No.  This was something for him to enjoy with Hannibal. Alone.

“Holy shit this is amazing, Doctor Lecter!” Will heard Zeller yell from across the room. Glass of whiskey held up high to indicate what it was he found so amazing.  Will rolled his eyes.

If Hannibal heard Zeller’s declaration, Will noticed that he made no move to acknowledge it. A desire to tease Hannibal bubbled up inside of him. To gently reprimand him for being rude by blatantly ignoring someone who was speaking to him, even if it was Zeller.

Will cringed internally as Zeller stumbled over. Tumbler in hand, swaying dangerously close to Hannibal and the harpsichord. Murderous rage passed across his face as Zeller leaned in and had the audacity to place a hand on Hannibal’s arm.   _Mine_ , he wanted to declare, even though he had no actual claim on Hannibal.  They were just friends.  Friends who share intimate conversations.  Friends who showed up at each other’s houses unannounced at all hours of the night.   _Friends_.

Before Will could react, Hannibal jerked his arm out of Zeller’s grasp and wrapped himself more securely around Will.

“My dear Will.” Hannibal all but purred in his ear. “Tell your _friends_ not to touch me. Or speak to me. Or be in my space.”

“Zeller's not my friend.” Will retorted, leaning into Hannibal’s embrace. A satisfied smile settled on his lips.  “Besides, you’re the one who invited them all into your space, _my dear Hannibal_.”

“You charming, vicious, darling beast.” Hannibal growled, nipping at his ear.  “Must you mock me.”

“Never.”  Will breathed out, suppressing a moan.

“You guys know I’m still standing here right?”

“Shut up Zee.”  Will heard Bev say, but chose to ignore them in favor for Hannibal and his whiskey.

Hannibal and his whiskey.

How was this his life now? Eight months ago he sat across Hannibal in a dingy motel room telling the man he didn't find him interesting. Now, he wanted nothing more than to drown himself in him.

* * *

 

Beverly grinned as Will moved around Doctor Lecter’s house with seasoned ease. Rifling through things as if they were his own. She chuckled at the thought that Will almost seemed at _home_. Perhaps he was.

She watched Will pour whiskey for everyone with anticipation.  Wondering what kind of treat they would be in for.  If she knew anything about Doctor Lecter, she knew the man had impeccable taste.

Shifting over, she collected a glass for herself as Will turned his attention back toward Doctor Lecter.  Breathing in the whiskey her eyes snapped open when notes of Speyside, fresh, fruity and inviting hit her.  Swirling the glass a subtle hint of peat rose up to meet her and she took a tentative sip.  Smooth oak and freshness coats her tongue as a sense of charcoal starts to rise giving way to the sweet smokiness of the peat in the finish.

Taking another sip, she savored the whiskey. Slowly, her brain registered exactly what it was she was drinking.  Balvenie.  Seventeen year, peated cask.  Hot damn, Will just poured them a five hundred dollar scotch.  Sure it was probably only a hundred when Doctor Lecter purchased it.  She remembered seeing it before, and cursed herself for not purchasing it when she had the chance.  Who knew it was going to be a limited release worth half a grand now.

Half a fucking grand.

Will just waltzed over and poured the team whiskey worth half a grand from Doctor Lecter’s private stash like it was Jack Daniels.  And Doctor Lecter _let him_.  With no complaints.  How it was that no one else had picked up on the fact these two were so far gone for each other? It was beyond her.

Swirling another sip in her mouth, she watched Doctor Lecter drape himself over Will. She stifled a laugh. Will made no move to pull away, like he normally would if someone were to touch him. He merely raised the glass to this lips and took a sip. _They were so far gone_.

Bev decided she should probably document this moment. She plucked the little Fujifilm instax from her purse.  God knows these two would never be so open with each other sober.  She had seen the way Doctor Lecter carried himself sober.  Tiny micro movements of expression.  Nothing Will wouldn’t catch onto. Although for someone radiating pure empathy, it was a wonder he hadn’t caught onto Doctor Lecter’s feelings toward him.

“Holy shit this is amazing, Doctor Lecter!”

Beverly startled when Zee suddenly screamed and she had half a mind to slap him silly for ruining the mood.  Luckily, Doctor Lecter either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him.  Unfortunately, dense idiot as he was, Zee took Doctor Lecter’s silence as an invitation to invade his space.

Cursing under her breath, she took another swig before pushing her glass into Jimmy’s hand, making him promise not to drink it.  She was about to slap Zee upside the head, when she heard Will all but dismiss his presence.

Doctor Lecter responded to Will’s teasing in the most delectable way. Beverly couldn’t resist snapping a photo.  They were adorable.  And the way Doctor Lecter looked at Will most definitely deserved to be documented.

“You guys know I’m still standing here right?”

“Shut up Zee.” Beverly said as she pulled the film from the camera and shook it.  “Look at them.  That ship has long sailed.”

She took a moment to admire the photograph before she deftly tucked it into Will’s back pocket and made her way back to Jimmy to retrieve her drink.

* * *

 

Brian glanced around the room in awe for the fifth time as his hand trailed along the antlers of the skull.  He knew Doctor Lecter was loaded, because really someone who owns _that_ many bespoke suits _had_ to be loaded, but this was just… beyond his imagination.  That, and who owns this many skulls?  Not that he was judging. Clearly the man’s aesthetic was paisley, gilded frames and animal skulls.

Could be worse.

Could be the Chesapeake Ripper and have an affinity toward mutilated bodies gruesomely displayed as art.  Brian laughed. Doctor Lecter the Chesapeake Ripper. What a joke.

Picking up a sphere of carved bone, Brian examined it. He yelped as it slipped from his hands and connected hard with the marble floor. Praying it was undamaged, he dropped to the ground to retrieve it, tucking himself under the table so he could pull it from where it rolled under the couch.  After checking it over, he sighed in relief. Coming to a stand his head collided with the table and he left out a curse. Rubbing the top of his head he watched in horror as the two skulls on the ends rattled precariously before settling. He quickly replaced the sphere and stepped back before he could do some actual damage to Doctor Lecter's things. Something told him doing so would put his life in peril.

Looking for a distraction, Brian noticed Will pouring drinks and quickly made his way over to the bar.  Grabbing a glass, he prepared to cringe as he took his first sip.  Instead, he was pleasantly surprised at how smooth it was.  It was unlike any whiskey he had ever had. Then again he really wasn't that into whiskey.  His experience mostly involved Jack and Coke.

“Holy shit this is amazing, Doctor Lecter!” He yelled across the room. He looked to where Doctor Lecter was standing with Will.

Will fucking Graham.

Brian couldn't see what it was Doctor Lecter saw in that man. Rude, arrogant, ass. Like he was better than everyone. Just because he had an empathy disorder. Freddie was right. Psychopath, that one. Takes one to know one.

When Doctor Lecter didn’t acknowledge him, Brian decided perhaps a direct approach would be the way to go. Stumbling over, he tried to get Doctor Lecter's attention. When that failed, he grabbed him by the arm.

What he didn't expect was the murderous look Will leveled at him the moment his hand touched Doctor Lecter. Nor the way Doctor Lecter yanked his arm back and wrapped himself securely around Will.

 _My dear Will_ . What the fuck. Were these two an item? That would be news to him. Then again they were _always_ together. Didn't Doctor Lecter follow them to a crime scene once or twice? These fuckers.  Doctor Lecter can do so much better than Will fucking Graham.

 _Zeller’s not my friend._ What the actual fuck, fucker. Not that he was wrong. They weren't friends. Not in the least bit. Brian barely tolerated that arrogant asshole. But still, no need to put it like that. Especially not to Doctor Lecter.

 _My dear Hannibal_ . Is this guy actually real right now? And what the fuck. Did Doctor Lecter just bite Will's ear? What is even happening right now? _Charming_ ? Pfft. Not! _Vicious_ , sure. _Darling?_ Brian needed another drink.

“You guys know I’m still standing here right?”

“Shut up Zee,” said Katz.

Brian nearly jumped out of his skin when Katz magically materialized next to him.  She shook a polaroid in his face and told him to look at them.  Rolling his eyes, he glanced over at the picture.

These fuckers. Even he had to admit it.  She was right. That ship had fucking sailed.

* * *

 

Hannibal stopped playing the harpsichord when he lost track of Will. Where did Will go? Precious mongoose.

Looking around the the room, he briefly wondered what all these people were doing in his house. Then he remembered that he had invited everyone over after the holiday party. The one Will insisted he accompany him to. He had intended to just invite his mongoose over, but everyone was there, and it would have been incredibly rude to invite only him. So here he was, entertaining half the BAU when all he wanted was his mongoose. Sweet mongoose.

Which brought him back to his current predicament. Where was his devastatingly beautiful mongoose?  Soft brown curls and brilliant blue eyes. Delectable little thing. He would consume him whole if he could.

He could. He would. He just had to get rid of all these people first. Wouldn't want an audience for the consumption of Will Graham. Or perhaps he wouldn't mind the audience. It would be dinner and a show.

Scanning the room again, he located his mongoose at the bar. He paused for a moment, to drink in the lines of his backside. Beautiful mongoose. It occurred to him that his mongoose was pouring much more than just two glasses of whiskey. Inconsequential.  It was just whiskey.  He could get more.  If serving his friends made his mongoose happy, Hannibal could do with one less bottle of whiskey. They could have it all if it would bring a smile to his mongoose’s face.

Yes. That smile. The one his beloved mongoose was wearing now as he approached him with a glass in each hand.

“Will.” Hannibal breathed. Taking a glass, he draped himself over his mongoose.  Letting everyone in the room know this mongoose was his.  They would have to go find their own.  “This, is a wonderful choice. Balvenie. Seventeen years, peated cask. You will find that the peat is in the finish. Much more subtle than a traditional Islay.”

He was honestly surprised his mongoose chose the Balvenie. Then again, it was quite possible that he just blindly grabbed a decanter. Admirable choice though.  And Hannibal had no doubt in his mind that his mongoose would appreciate the subtle notes of peat in the finish. Not quite the full bodied peat of Will’s preference, as the Balvenie fell on the Speyside spectrum, and Will, he most definitely preferred his Islays.

God he could use a good lay. Preferably with his mongoose. Oh the things he would do to his pretty little mongoose.

Inhaling deeply, Hannibal found himself content with life. And forever grateful that Will chose the Balvenie and not the Ardbeg. If he was holding a glass of Ardbeg, the wonderful scent of his mongoose would be lost in all that smoke. No, this was most definitely a perfect choice. Good job, mongoose.

A foreign hand on his arm startled Hannibal out of his mongoose-induced bliss. Jerking his arm away, he prepared to sink his fangs into the intruder’s neck when he caught the gleam of murderous intent in his mongoose's eyes. Oh lovely, ferocious mongoose. How he loved him so.

Wrapping himself more securely around his mongoose,  Hannibal murmured, “My dear Will.” Soft and low in his ear as he resisted the urge to taste him. “Tell your _friends_ not to touch me. Or speak to me. Or be in my space.”

“Zeller's not my friend.” Will retorted. Hannibal's heart swelled as his mongoose pressed into his embrace. “Besides, you’re the one who invited them all into your space, _my dear Hannibal_.”

“You charming, vicious, darling beast.” Hannibal growled, nipping at his ear.  “Must you mock me.”

“Never.”  Will whispered, setting Hannibal’s soul aflame again.  How one word spoken in that tone could be his undoing.  

His beautiful, perfect mongoose.  

What more did he need in life?  If only he could have this moment forever.  


End file.
